Scorpion Suit
Scorpion Suit, also known as the Scorpion Armor, is a scorpion-themed technological suit of armor belonged to a supervillain known as Scorpion featured in the Marvel comics. Originally solely to combat Spider-Man, but eventually used by MacDonald "Mac" Gargan for his criminal purposes. Characteristics The Scorpion Suit is the primarily green full-body suit of technological armor themed after scorpion, though its scorpion theme became more evident through extensive upgrades. It is outfitted with armor platings over the mask and body suit and an electro-mechanical tail which acts as the primary weapon. The tail, which powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back, is connected via a cybernetic link to the fine muscles of his spinal column when the user dons the suit, enabling him/her to direct the tail by involuntary nerve impulses and activated by his/her mental commands. It could whip at speeds up to over 90 miles per hour, fast enough to deliver strikes on formidable superhumans like Spider-Man on ease. The tail varied in length with each design - from an original 4' version, up to 20' in other implementations. The most recent tail before Venom symbiote upgrade was approximately 10' in length. With perfect mastery and sufficient upgrades, the user can use the tail as the fifth limb, as demonstrated by Mac Gargan. As the tail being the primary weapon of the suit, it has been underwent upgrades to improve its efficiency. The internal part of Scorpion suit's tail consisted of a series of separated circular plates connected by a matrix of steel cables. Solenoids contract the cables and manipulate the tail, allowing it to whip at speeds of over 150 feet per second. The tail was also armored, and was tipped with a weapon in form of a barbed sting, making it deadly in combat. Later upgrades provided by Justin Hammer and Tinkerer provided Mac Gargan with variations of custom stings that either poison/hypnogen tipped, shock prod-tipped that capable to project electrical blasts which can be channeled to either shock anyone who tried to grab him by the tail or short-circuit electrical equipment, laser blaster tip, acid blaster tip, and mace gas tip. Other than the tail with customizable sting, Scorpion suit acquires a pair of powerful pincers developed by Alistair Smythe, increasing the user's grip. Justin Hammer even gives a special transparent membrane over the mask to dissolve Spider-Man's webbing, should Spider-Man try to blind him as he did in past battles. It is unclear if the special membrane would then be carry out in later upgrades. Because Mac Gargan consumed a Scorpion DNA-based serum which give him scorpion-based powers and the armor designed to be accessible through his mutations, only Mac Gargan who can use it. Suggestively, anyone who tried to use the armor cannot access its full capabilities due to requiring the said mutation. However, the instability of his mutation forced him to wear the armor most, of not outright all the time, as not wearing it for too long would strained his body and eventually killed him. History Scorpion suit was originally designed by Dr. Farley Stillwell, along with scorpion DNA-based serum necessary for the user to gain the full access for the armor's capabilities. Their development were funded by J. Jonah Jameson in hopes of turning Mac Gargan into powerful rival for Spider-Man. Though hesitate to conduct human experiment due to him only performed it on animals and even warned him about the risk, Dr. Stilwell accept the bribe if it means he can get better equipments. As he feared, the mutagenic therapy on Mac Gargan which meant to enable him to access the power of Scorpion suit corrupted his mind that he drunk with power and worse, resulted the less-stable mutation which resulted him forced to don the suit most of the time. He tried to fix it with an antidote, but died in attempt whereas the armor ended up in possession of Mac Gargan, now under the name Scorpion. Scorpion suit would then acquire improvements and upgrades provided by Justin Hammer, and other large corporations and governments seeking to maximize the lethality of their hired assassin. The most recent design consisted of an inner woven Kevlar layer, covered with a thick layer of insulation/padding, and topped with a high-tech composite armor plating, making him impervious to small firearms. Gallery The Scorpion Suit.png|The Scorpion Suit Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items